


It Ain't Easy Being Blue (and Hot and Immortal)

by Scytale



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Genre: Gen, Humor, Judgmental Siblings, Mentions of the Daphne Myth, Reading Myths Literally, Treat, Tree Dismemberment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-10 15:07:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19907716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scytale/pseuds/Scytale
Summary: Artemis and Apollo talk about laurel trees.





	It Ain't Easy Being Blue (and Hot and Immortal)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gammarad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gammarad/gifts).



Below the gods, the crowd cheered the champion of the mortals' footrace. The judge, with great solemnity, placed a laurel wreath upon his head.

"This is really creepy, you know that?" Artemis said.

"What is?" Apollo asked.

"This whole laurel wreath thing. So that nymph, Dione, Delphine -- "

Apollo struck a mournful chord on his lyre. The birds stopped singing, the trees bent to listen, and the mortal audience of the footrace called to mind all their lost loves and long regrets without knowing why they thought of such things.

"Her name," Apollo said, a look of pure melancholy on his face, "was Daphne."

"Yeah, whatever," Artemis said. "She turns into a laurel tree to avoid you and you not only cut off some of her limbs and wear them on your head, but you decide everyone should chop bits off laurel trees and wear them for the next few centuries? That's really spiteful, isn't it?"

Apollo adjusted his laurel wreath. "It's a show of my enduring love and grief. Of all trees, the laurel will always be dearest to me."

He struck another chord, and a cloud passed over the sun.

"Those trees the mortals are cutting up are all her several-times grandchildren."

Apollo sighed. "Artemis, if you want to talk some more about your new litter of puppies, you can just  say  so. You don't have to be so  _ mean _ about it."

  
  



End file.
